Retrouvailles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Après ma fanfic "Quand je t'ai perdu", voici les retrouvailles de Yuma et Astral à AstraWorld. Différents points de vue. Pas de yaoi.


Yuma

J'ai la vague sensation, étrange, que le sol tangue sous mes pieds. Je suis à bout de force, à bout de nerfs, et surtout, à bout de souffle. Ma tête résonne et une légère migraine commence à poindre sous mon crâne par intermittence. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Je ne peux plus compter combien de fois je me suis cogné la tête par terre durant ce Duel, ni même combien de fois je me suis retrouvé à terre, la respiration coupée. J'ai mal partout. Certaines de mes plaies me brûlent -heureusement qu'elles ne sont que superficielles.

J'observe mon adversaire, un dénommé Eliphas, avec une certaine méfiance. Je l'ai vaincu, il ne devrait donc plus représenter une menace pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet être qui m'a pourchassé dans tout l'Astra World, parce qu'il m'avait identifié comme une menace. Pourtant, je ne voulais de mal à personne. Je suis juste venu pour ramener mon ami Astral sur Terre. Chez moi. Avec moi.

Je me demande si Eliphas va respecter les termes de notre marché. Les enjeux du Duel que nous venons de livrer -et que j'ai remporté- étaient simples et tenaient en un seul prénom : Astral. Notre contrat stipule qu'Eliphas tire mon ami et partenaire de l'espèce de coma dans lequel il l'a plongé dès son retour dans l'Astra World et me laisse repartir avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne va pas, malgré tout, faire ce qui était prévu dans le cas où j'aurais été vaincu : dans ce cas-là, il avait été décidé qu'il exécuterait Astral, puis le ressusciterai en lui ôtant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de moi et de ce que nous avions vécu ensemble et qui l'avait, d'après Eliphas, "souillé". Quand à moi, il aurait effacé tous mes souvenirs concernant Astral et m'aurait renvoyé sur Terre.

Je me décrispe un peu et enlève ma lunette de Duel.

"J'ai... gagné ? je souffle."

C'est en le disant que je me rends compte que, malgré mes grandes déclarations, durant ce Duel, comme quoi j'allai gagner à coup sûr, j'étais presque intimement convaincu que j'allai perdre. Et la défaite... aurait été insupportable. Je fais quelque pas vers Eliphas, qui se redresse lentement. Son regard est aussi farouche et froid que d'habitude. Je suis tendu. Va-t-il tenir ses engagements ? Il s'avance lui aussi vers moi et nous nous arrêtons à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

"Yuma, on dirait que mon rôle de gardien prend fin, observe-t-il sans émotion particulière, à part -peut être- une touche de surprise et de respect tout neuf.

-Eliphas..., je murmure, ayant un peu de peine pour lui quand même."

J'entends un sifflement dans l'air. Désarçonné et légèrement inquiet -qu'est ce qui va me tomber dessus, encore ?- je balaie les environs du regard. Des dizaines de rayons de lumière traversent la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et convergent vers un seul endroit : le cristal transparent géant où Astral est maintenu dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours. Les rayons d'une pureté incroyable touchent tous la poitrine de mon ami, où s'épanouit une hideuse tâche noire. Cette tâche se situe à l'endroit exact où Numéro 96, une sombre réplique d'Astral, à transpercé le torse de celui-ci de part en part, causant sa mort et son retour dans l'Astra World. Je pensais que cette tâche était la blessure causée par l'empalement dont mon ami avait été victime, mais Eliphas m'a vite appris que je me trompais : c'était une blessure morale, et non pas physique, qui transperçait le coeur d'Astral. Cette blessure était apparue le jour où il avait découvert que je lui avais menti et caché mon amitié avec un habitant du monde de Barian -monde ennemi d'Astra World depuis la nuit des temps-, alors que j'avais agi dans le seul but de le protéger. Je croyais que cette blessure morale avait cicatrisé, hors, je me trompais.

La lumière devient aveuglante, mais je me refuse à fermer les yeux. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tout d'abord, la noirceur sur la poitrine d'Astral s'estompe, puis, enfin, la tâche macabre se résorbe et disparaît totalement.

"Les... Les lumières..., je balbutie.

-L'Astra World semble avoir pris une nouvelle décision, observe Eliphas sans paraître autrement perturbé."

La lumière devient aveuglante. Maintenant, c'est Astral qui semble irradier de l'intérieur. Le cristal dans lequel il est maintenu prisonnier vole en éclats; je me protège avec mon bras mais me force à garder un œil ouvert pour ne rien manquer. Mais c'est trop éblouissant et mes orbites me brûlent. Je clos les paupières. Lorsque je les rouvre, je sens ma gorge se nouer d'émotion. Des larmes affluent dans mes yeux.

Astral se tient devant moi, à un ou deux mètres maximum, en lévitation comme toujours. Son corps, d'une couleur naturellement bleu pâle, perd peu à peu de sa luminescence. La tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, mon partenaire et plus précieux ami prend une profonde inspiration. Je m'avance vers lui d'une démarche chancelante. Il baisse la tête vers moi et ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux. Le gauche, d'un bel argenté, et le droit, d'un doré scintillant. Ses yeux m'ont tant manqué, durant ces jours atroces où je le croyais mort. Ses yeux, tout comme sa voix, son visage, ses réparties plus ou moins obligeantes selon son humeur, ses questions curieuses à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, même lorsqu'il me les posait en pleine nuit. Tout chez lui m'a manqué.

"Astral..., je chuchote, la voix coupée par l'émotion et la boule douloureuse que j'ai dans la gorge.

-Yuma, me répond Astral en écho, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres."

Il tend le bras vers moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revivre ce jour funeste où Numéro 96 l'a empalé. Juste avant de disparaître et d'être, je l'avais compris bien plus tard, renvoyé dans l'Astra World, mon ami avait tendu le bras vers moi exactement de la même façon. J'étais trop loin, à ce moment-là, pour l'atteindre, et puis, il se réduisait déjà en un millier de particules scintillantes. Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever. J'attrape délicatement sa main pâle dans la mienne, très doucement, tellement j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit là -indemne et bien vivant. Puis, je pose mon autre main sur le dos de la sienne avec la même précaution très douce. Il a les mains tièdes, et non pas froides comme pourrait le suggérer la couleur de sa peau.

"Je peux la ressentir, me souffle Astral. La chaleur de ton coeur... Ainsi que ses battements...

-Tu..."

Je ne peux pas poursuivre. Les larmes affluent dans mes yeux et les sanglots me nouent la gorge. J'y vois trouble et j'ai du mal à ravaler mes gémissements. Je crispe mes mains sur la sienne.

"Espèce d'idiot ! je lui crie soudain, en écho à toute la souffrance que j'ai vécu lorsque je le pensais mort, à cette atroce douleur qui me déchirait le coeur nuit et jour, et engloutissait tout le reste."

Je lui lâche la main et me jette dans ses bras sans plus réfléchir. Je le serre fort et appuie ma joue contre sa poitrine. Les larmes me submergent.

"Yuma..., balbutie Astral, d'une voix où se mêlent stupeur, émotion et affection."

Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude des câlins, ni même l'habitude qu'on le touche tout court. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas tellement montrer mon affection par des gestes, en public, mais là, les circonstance sont exceptionnelles. Il m'a tant, tant manqué ! Et j'ai besoin d'extérioriser tout le chagrin qui fut le mien pendant plusieurs jours.

"Je ne te lâcherai plus ! Jamais je ne te lâcherai ! je hoquète, m'étouffant à moitié dans mes larmes."

Et je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un me pendre Astral encore, ou bien qu'il se sacrifie de nouveau pour me sauver. C'est fini, tout ça. Ca m'a apporté bien trop de souffrance. Je le serre encore plus contre moi.

"Alors ne pars plus comme tu l'as fait ! j'ajoute, indigné et en pleurant toujours autant."

Je sens alors l'un des bras minces d'Astral m'entourer doucement les épaules, puis l'autre se poser autour de mon dos. Ses gestes sont un peu hésitants -comme je l'ai deviné, il n'a jamais dû faire de câlin à personne de sa vie-, puis il me serre fort contre lui, lui aussi. Je sens son menton se poser contre mon crâne.

"Ne pars plus, Astral !"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réitérer ma supplication. Je l'aime tant. Notre lien est fort, solide et incassable. J'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine et je continue de laisser les sanglots me submerger. Je pourrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Jamais, jamais plus je ne le lâcherai.

Astral

_...'stral..._

Une voix ? D'où vient-elle ? Il n'y a que du silence depuis... depuis...

... A quoi étais-je en train de penser ?

... J'ai le sentiment que mon esprit ne... parvient plus à fonctionner correctement...

Je ne sais plus à quoi je... pensais...

_...'ourquoi... tu... 'eures ?..._

Une voix ? ... Oui, encore. J'ai entendu une autre voix il y a... des... heures ? des... jours ? des... semaines ?

...Je ne sais plus...

...où es-tu, Yuma... ?

_...'n'sais pas...dois faire..._

Yuma ! C'est la voix de Yuma ! Pourquoi me parvient-elle d'aussi loin ? Même lorsque je me trouvais à l'intérieur de sa Clé dorée, je l'entendais parfaitement...

J'essaie de bouger, brusquement, mais mon corps retombe. Je me sens si... faible... Je... Cette torpeur... ...

Un éclat de voix, lointain. Des paroles fortes et rapides s'enchainent mais... je ne comprends pas... ce qu'elles disent...

... la voix de Yuma s'est tue ? ... depuis combien de temps... ? il y a quelques instants encore, il...

... quelques instants... ? ou quelques heures... ... je ne sais plus... je ne...

_...ttends moi...'stral..._

_... jure... 'vec moi..._

Yuma... où... où es-tu... ? Pourquoi je ne... suis plus avec toi ?

... nous longions la jetée, et le ciel était... orageux... gris et couvert... non... ? Nous... allions rendre visite à... Rio... la sœur de Shark... et... Tu as... dû rentrer chez toi... après... non... ?

... je ne sais plus...

... je ne parviens plus à... à...

_AAAAAAAH ! _

Yuma ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi je ne parviens plus à... penser ? Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à... me réveiller ?

La torpeur m'envahi de nouveau... je perds pied... ça n'est pas... normal... Yuma... Yuma...

_... ne suis pas ton...'nnemi !_

Ennemi... ?

Yuma... il faut que... je me réveille...

... Ennemi... ennemi... Oh...

Numéro 96 !

Notre ennemi... ! Je dois m'accrocher à ce... bref éclair de lucidité... Numéro 96... Il avait fui après ma... victoire sur lui dans les ruines... ... non... Non... ! Il est revenu ! Il est revenu et... et... je... je ne...

... j'ai mal à la poitrine... depuis... quand... ?

La douleur a toujours été...là... je crois...

Et elle... s'accentue... depuis... depuis...

... quand ? Pourquoi j'ai... mal ?

Non... ! Je dois me... concentrer... sur... Numéro 96... Il est revenu... nous a provoqués en Duel et... et...

... à quoi je pensais ? ... je...

_...'sert à rien ! ...'verai A...'tral quoi...'il m'...'te !_

Mais oui... !

Je suis mort. Je... ... Numéro 96 m'a... tué... je... Et Yuma... ?

_AAAAAAAAAH !_

... non... pas Yuma... je me... souviens... que...

... j'ai mal... au... coeur... ?

Yu... ma...

... je me... souv...iens... de... ton vi... sage... avant que je... je...

... où je... ?

... Astra World... je suis dans... Astra... World... mon... m... mon... monde...

Je suis rentré... une fois que Numéro... 96 m'a tué... mais...

Yu... ma... que t'arrive...t... il... ?

... il faut que... je me réveille...

_Astral !_

Yuma... Je t'entends ! Ta voix est... parfai...tement audible... Yuma... tu... tu es venu... ? Tu es... là ?

Comment... ?

Je...

Aide... moi... s'il te plaît...

Yuma...

_Hé ! Astral ! Je suis venu te ramener !_

Comment as... tu... pu... arriver jusqu'i...ci ? Yuma...

_Réveille-toi, Astral !_

Je... je ne peux pas... mon esprit... émerge et ensuite... replonge dans l'incon... science... Yuma...

... fais-moi sortir de... là...

Yuma...

... s'il te plaît...

_Astral ! Combien de temps vas-tu dormir ?_

Je... je ne sais... pas... Yu... ma...

_Allez ! Rentrons ensemble ! _

_Hé ! Astral !_

Je t'entends... par intermittence... parfois oui... parfois... non... je n'ai...

... aucun contrôle sur mon... propre corps... et mon esprit...

Mais... je t'entends...

_Ena m'a tout raconté._

Tu... parles à ...quelqu'un ?

_Alors épargne-moi tes paroles ! Libère Astral !_

Je t'entends... je sais que tu es là... mais je ne peux... qu'écouter... saisir quelques unes de tes phrases... au hasard...

_J'ai... souillé Astral ?_

_..._

_En effet, Astral a peut-être changé._

_Mais... Il n'a pas été souillé !_

_Nous avons ri et pleuré, nous nous sommes battus parfois, mais nous avons lutté tout le temps ensemble ! Peu importe la douleur, la tristesse, nous avons toujours été ensemble, qu'importe la situation !_

_C'est notre lien le plus cher ! Une personne comme toi ne peut pas comprendre, Eliphas !_

_Je sauverai Astral coûte que coûte !_

_..._

_Lors d'un Duel. Astral dit toujours que le Duel est un rituel sacré._

_..._

_..._

_Mes souvenirs d'Astral ?_

Sont-ce les... les enjeux de... ce... Duel... ?

_..._

_... Allons-y !_

Ma poitrine... me brûle... c'est... terriblement... douloureux...

_..._

_Utopie n'est pas anormal ! Et ma rencontre avec Astral n'est pas irrégulière ! _

_Utopie est l'espoir que nous avons créé ensemble ! _

Espoir...

_..._

_..._

_Bien sûr ! Astral m'a enseigné les Duels !_

_..._

_..._

...

...

_Au départ, Astral était quelqu'un de très obstiné, tout comme moi. Mais il a fini par changer. Ensemble, nous avons vécu tout un tas de choses._

...

...

_Astral..._

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Astral ne mourra pas ! Il ne perdrait jamais face à un tel poison !_

Poison... ? De quoi... parles-tu ? Quel... poison... ?

_..._

_..._

_Alors vous vous contentez de fuir ? Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne se battent pas que les habitants de ce monde sont si faibles ?_

Se pourrait-il que... cette douleur dans ma poitrine... soit... due à... une quelconque blessure empoisonnée ?

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Je gagnerai ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce Duel !_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Voici l'espoir auquel Astral et moi avons donné naissance !_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_C'est pourtant évident ! Je veux sauver Astral !_

_Je ne laisserai pas Astral mourir !_

Oh, Yuma...

_..._

_Impossible ! Astral n'est pas du tout comme ça !_

_Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? C'est ça, vouloir protéger les autres et vivre pour eux !_

_..._

_... _

_..._

_Astral... je... Tu..._

_ASTRAL !_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Astral... Je te jure de te sortir de là._

Yuma...

_Je refuse qu'un monde pareil existe !_

_..._

_..._

_Astral..._

_Alors... Je ne peux pas gagner... ?_

Yuma... ... Yuma... n'a...

... n'abandonne pas... Yuma...

_Je vais perdre les souvenirs que j'ai de toi ?_

Yuma... C'est... impossible...

Non... Yuma...

_Astral... Tu étais arrogant, têtu et tu me prenais toujours de haut... Mais... pourtant... Tu as décidé de mon destin et de ma vie._

_Astral. Maintenant, tu es..._

_Tu es tout pour moi._

Oh... Yuma...

Yu... ma...

... toi aussi tu es... tout... pour moi...

_Alors... Alors je..._

_Je ne peux pas te perdre._

Je... dois... t'aider...

Yuma... Yuma...

_Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre !_

_..._

_J'ai compris, Astral. C'est toi qui me prête ton pouvoir ?_

Que... dis-tu... ?

Je...

_Voilà le pouvoir qui m'unit à Astral !_

_..._

_..._

_Non, ça n'était pas inutile._

_..._

_Astral n'est pas du tout comme toi. Il... Non, pas seulement lui... Kite, Shark, tous les amis que je me suis fait lors de mes Duels... Ils souffraient tous au fond d'eux-mêmes et combattaient dans leur for intérieur. N'y-a-t-il pas dans le coeur de chacun une lutte entre le bien et le mal ? Mais tant qu'ils ne fuient pas, les gens peuvent essayer encore et encore de se comprendre les uns les autres ! Ceux qui ne voient pas la souffrance des autres ou qui ne la comprennent pas ne peuvent pas évoluer !_

... Il n'y a vraiment... que toi pour tenir... de tels discours... Yuma...

...

_Voilà le résultat des Duels que nous avons livrés, Astral et moi !_

Le bruit d'une explosion est si fort... que même moi je l'entends. Puis... plus rien.

Le silence.

Et...

Je sens une énergie lumineuse et nouvelle couler en moi. Et là, deux miracles se produisent : tout d'abord, la douleur lancinante qui pulsait à l'intérieur même de mon coeur s'estompe puis disparaît. Ensuite, l'engourdissement qui emprisonnait mon esprit -depuis des jours, des mois, des années, je ne saurais le dire- se dissipe et les pensées affluent de nouveau en nombre. J'entends un puissant bruit de verre qui vole en éclat et la soudaine fraîcheur qui me percute comme une gifle me prend au dépourvu. Même de sous mes paupières fermées, la lumière éblouissante qui m'entoure me brûle la rétine. J'entends des pas hésitants qui s'approchent de moi. Mais voilà qu'une chose étrange se produit : je perçois les battements réguliers d'un coeur qui résonnent dans tout mon corps, et je ressens également une douce chaleur logée tout près de mon propre coeur. Durant une fraction de secondes, pendant que la lumière qui scintille jusque sous mes paupières s'estompe, je me demande quel est ce phénomène. Puis la réponse s'impose à moi, toute simple, et incontestable.

Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Yuma se tient en face de moi, les jambes vacillantes, comme si elles allaient se dérober sous lui d'un instant à l'autre. Son état piteux me frappe aussitôt : traces d'ecchymoses un peu partout sur le visage, les bras et le genou droit, mis à nu à cause de son pantalon déchiré. Il n'y a pas que son pantalon, du reste : sa veste et son t-shirt sont également en mauvais état. Yuma, tu te mets toujours dans un état impossible.

Mon ami me dévore des yeux, de ses yeux d'une incroyable couleur rouge, comme s'il avait peur que je ne disparaisse à la moindre seconde d'inattention de sa part.

"Astral..., il murmure d'une voix tremblante."

J'entends sa voix s'étrangler. Il semble au bord des larmes. Moi aussi, je me rends compte que je ne parviens pas à le quitter des yeux : même si j'étais plongé dans une semi-inconscience tout ce temps, son visage, ses yeux, ses paroles, son sourire, sa façon d'être et de se comporter m'ont tant manqué. Il m'a tant manqué. Je lui souris avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui.

"Yuma, je finis par lui répondre en écho."

Je ne sais pas comment combler la distance physique qui nous sépare -physique seulement, car je sais que, lui comme moi, nous avons enfin retrouvé la sensation d'être complet et au bon endroit-, alors je lui tends la main. Il la prend doucement dans la sienne, avec une infinie précaution, comme s'il craignait de me briser en me touchant trop brusquement. Il pose son autre main sur la mienne avec la même précaution très douce. Il a le regard rivé dessus, comme si elle était un trésor fragile. Puis, il lève de nouveau les yeux vers mon visage. Il a l'air de ne pas en revenir, que je sois là, libre de mes mouvements, indemne, et vivant. Je plonge mes yeux dépareillés dans ses yeux rouge rubis et je lui avoue :

"Je peux la ressentir... la chaleur de ton coeur... ainsi que ses battements."

Je les ressens comme si nos corps étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

"Tu..., commence Yuma d'une voix étouffée."

Mais il ne va pas plus loin. Des larmes affluent dans ses yeux et je sais que le moindre clignement de paupière les libèrera en masse. Il n'arrive pas à ravaler le gémissement étranglé qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Je les vois d'ailleurs se plisser en la moue boudeuse et obstinée qu'il aborde si souvent -comme ses mimiques m'ont manqué, elles aussi- et il me crie soudain :

"Espèce d'idiot !"

Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre, il me lâche la main et se jette dans mes bras. Je reste interdit, sans oser faire un geste, complètement pris au dépourvu, tandis que Yuma me serre très fort dans ses bras et se blottit contre ma poitrine.

"Yuma..., je balbutie, d'une voix pleine d'émotion et teintée par la vague de tendresse que je ressens pour lui.

-Je ne te lâcherai plus ! s'écrie-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié dans les larmes qui jaillissent enfin de ses yeux. Jamais plus je ne te lâcherai !"

Et je sais qu'il le pense. Pour la première fois, j'essaie vraiment de m'imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir lorsque Numéro 96 m'a empalé sous ses yeux et que j'ai disparu. J'essaie de me représenter la scène telle qu'elle aurait été si ça avait été lui que ce Numéro avait tué, mais c'est juste trop atroce pour moi. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Mes yeux se gonflent de larmes qui me brouillent la vue et mon sourire s'élargit encore. Yuma est toujours niché tout contre moi, en larmes, et il continue de me sermonner :

"Alors ne pars plus comme tu l'as fait !"

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire ce qu'il me demande. Mais pour l'instant, peu m'importe. Je ne veux pas y réfléchir. Alors, je referme doucement mes bras autour de Yuma, avec hésitation -je n'ai jamais pris personne dans mes bras de ma vie, et personne jamais ne m'a étreint, je le sens-, puis je finis par le serrer très fort contre moi. Il tremble et sanglote, le visage enfoui contre ma poitrine. Je pose mon menton sur ses cheveux épais et doux et je me laisse aller. Je me sens... si bien.

"Ne pars plus, Astral !"

Pour l'instant, je n'en ai ni l'intention, ni l'envie. J'éprouve tant de tendresse et d'amour pour mon ami, mon partenaire, le seul être au monde avec qui je suis en symbiose. Nous restons ainsi l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, sans bouger. C'est inutile. Après tout, nos âmes ne font qu'une. Et nos cœurs aussi.

Eliphas

Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à une pareille scène un jour. Astral a été créé par moi pour détruire le monde de Barian. Il est une arme en premier lieu, un être conscient ensuite. Non pas que je le considère comme un simple outil dépourvu de sentiments et de vie, mais Astral n'était pas censé s'attacher à un humain. Ni à personne, en règle générale. Jusqu'à présent, il s'est acquitté de ses missions avec efficacité, sérieux et impassibilité, et voilà que maintenant, je le vois accepter l'étreinte de ce jeune garçon humain, et même la lui rendre, le serrer fort contre lui, enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et faire courir ses doigts le long de son dos. Au moment où Astral relève brièvement la tête, je lis tant d'amour et de tendresse pour ce Yuma dans son regard que j'en reste interdit. Ses yeux croisent d'ailleurs brièvement les miens avant de se détourner et de se poser de nouveau sur ce garçon comme s'il était un trésor inestimable.

Non, ça n'était pas du tout prévu.

Mais le Duel que j'ai livré contre Yuma m'a fait comprendre une chose.

Des liens indéfectibles qui unissent ces deux là naîtra un miracle.


End file.
